helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizawa Runa
|image = NiikuraRuna201604png.jpg |caption = Kizawa Runa, 2016 |nickname = Luna |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2010-2016 |agency = (2010) |label = (2010) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 10th Generation |join = March 27, 2010 |left = November 28, 2010 |days = 8 Months, 2 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Smile Gakuen, SMILE 4 the future }} Kizawa Runa '''(木沢留那) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is a former member of Hello Pro Egg, she was introduced at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ concert and withdrew in late 2010. Her last performance as a member of Hello Pro Egg was at 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~. Biography 2012 On March 23, 2012 she joined the idol group Smile Gakuen. 2013-2014 In 2013, she was added to their new unit SMILE 4 the future. She graduated from both Smile Gakuen and SMILE 4 the future on March 30, 2014. 2016 In April 2016, she signed to Beach Walkers Management as a talent under the stage name '''Niikura Runa (新倉瑠菜), however her profile on the agency's website was removed sometime in September 2016, indicating she was no longer under contract. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) *'Nickname:' Runapuu (るなぷ～), Luna *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'SMILE 4 the future Color:' PinkKizawa Runa. "＊〜ライブANDライブ〜＊" (in Japanese).''Hop Step Runapuu. 2013-09-15 *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2010) *'Other groups:' **Smile Gakuen (2012–2014) **SMILE 4 the future (2013–2014) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Foods: '''Shark fin, Potatoes, Chocolate, Peaches *'Least favorite foods:' Liver *'Hobbies:' Shopping, Reading, Dancing, Collecting goods, Disney, Making cookies, Doing tongue twisters and sign language *'Favorite colors: '''White, Green, Pink Discography Featured In Singles ;Smile Gakuen *Smile Diet ~ PiPi LaLa Taiso (スマイルダイエット～PiPiLaLa体操) *GIVE ME A SMILE ;SMILE 4 the future *Juden Shoujo (充電少女) Works Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Theater * 2016.05.03-06 Nana Korobi Tsuchi ni Kaeru (七転び土に還る) Trivia *She is a fan of singers Nishino Kana and Miwa, and television personality Becky. *Ever since she was young, she wanted to be an idol. *If she had one wish, she would like to live in Disney. *Her favorite word is 'Smile'. *Her favorite movie is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Her favorite books are school series. *Her favorite animals are cats and pandas. *Her best sport is dance. *She collects Teletubbies and Powerpuff Girl goods. *She thinks she was a sea turtle in her past life. *She likes to impersonate Stitch, from Lilo and Stitch. *Her favorite brands are One Spo, INGNI, CECIL McBee. *She is attending university, and as of April 2016 is in her second year. Gallery 51.jpg|Kizawa Runa, June 2010 References External Links *Official Profile (deleted) *Official Blog (inactive) *Official Twitter (deleted) es:Kizawa Runa Category:Blood Type O Category:September Births Category:1996 Births Category:2010 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2010 Departures Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Virgo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Rat